Attack on Titan Headcanon Dump
by LeaderOfAllIdiots
Summary: this is a collection of Attack on Titan headcanon's I write when I am bored.


A/N:

Hi! Welcome to my mind, where the idiot's ideas are born. I have decided to make this so I can dump my AOT/SNK headcanon's. (I refer to them as both names, sorry) They're idiotic, I know. I must stay true to the name!

-LeaderOfAllIdiots

Headcanon #1

A Levi Carol

(This is basically what you get when your English teacher makes you study A Christmas Carol after I finally finish SNK: A Christmas Carol on crack.)

After a survey corps expedition five years prior to the events of AOT, Levi is visited by the three goddesses, Maria, Rose, and Sina. The goddesses created him as Humanities Strongest Soldier to accompany a team to eliminate the Titans. He was always destined to help Humanity, and is part of the five members of what the goddesses refer to as "Humanities Last Hope" (The team consists of Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Erwin, Armin, Historia and Levi)

The first goddess to visit is Maria, and she tells him of her sisters, and warns him of their visits. She explains why he was created, and allows him to believe "Humanities Last Hope" consists of the Levi Squad. (Note: Maria is a messenger goddess, she cannot correct) Maria is small framed and wearing the necklace displaying a stone carving of her face, she seems pale and weak. She informs Levi that she helped create him, granting him his endurance for pain, and ability to create a new hope for others. She is very stoic and straight-forward but is able to tell Levi of her admiration for him emotionally. Maria informs him of her fast approaching death and that he must promise to look after her people, including her contributions to the team. (Armin, Mikasa. Eren was created by the three as well) She quickly recaps Levi's past, and slightly smiles, remarking that her sisters and her did well to choose him. The goddess leaves with the warning of "More is to come to you, much more, Captain."

The second goddess is Rose. She appears to Levi as the most familiar and he is more comfortable with her. Her clothing is that of a Scouting Legion cape and uniform. Rose smiles upon Levi, claiming her gift of strength and intelligence has proven her well. It is noted that she acts the most motherly towards Levi. Rose explains the death of Levi's comrades, including the Levi Squad, and explains why he must accept their deaths from now on. She goes on to explain "Humanities Last Hope" and names the team members. She explains her creation of Historia, Erwin and Hanji, her two contributions to the cause. Rose rips the Wings of Freedom from her jacket, and tells Levi to start taking them with every fallen soldier. Rose not only refers to him as Humanities Strongest, but as the Ultimate Reluctant Hero. She hugs Levi, who retaliated with a 'Tch', before leaving. Her final words were "The goddesses will do you well, we promise."

Sina is the third goddess, and the most dreaded. Sina shows up in Levi's office with a sway in her step. She wears a crown of gold and a chin so high you would swear she was the tallest wall. Sina often gives a sly smirk and remarks that her gift of beauty has done her well. She refers to Levi's visits as chores to her, and would much rather worry about other matters. Sina explains Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Dr. Jeager and addresses them as enemies. She informs Levi of Maria's death sparking chaos, and recaps what the other goddess have told him. She goes on to explain that her people will not help the cause unless it benefits them. Rose describes her people as classy, and don't have time to worry about simple matters as Titans unless they are bothered with it. Sina leaves Levi with a "Five years. Prepare for it, brat."

Ten years later…..

"I want to join the Scouts, and kill all titans." Eren growls to Levi and Erwin from behind his cage. Levi's usual bored expression changes and he looks to Eren. His memories of the goddesses warnings have come to mind for the fifth time since he's heard the name 'Eren Jeager'

Levi evaluates Humanities Last Hope and tries his best to keep his bored expression.

"Is that so?"

Some info about this headcanon:

Each goddess represents her people in some way.

Maria: these characteristics were given to her by the author because of Wall Maria's fall, and the endurance of it's people, and Eren rebuilding it, giving everyone a new hope.

Rose: Strength and intelligence, for Wall Rose has proven it's strength and intelligence by the Scouting Legions presence. Rose and her people have a level-head.

Sina: Her people care mainly about the superficial, and never seemed concerned for their safety. Looks and a cocky attitude are what Sina and her people display. The eldest, most beautiful, most powerful, and idiotic, Sina, goddess of the walls.

A/N Hope you liked my first headcanon! Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to watch Hetalia for the next three hours because I can. Guten Tag y'idiots!


End file.
